The Power of 3 meets the Power of 4
by AMEDASANI
Summary: This is a HP, Charmed cross over. The Charmed Ones are going to Hogwarts. When they get there Piper has a secret and a new power. The Hp gang has made friends and demons are bombarding Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Oh No

Title: The Power of 4 meets The Power of 3 Author: Me Piper Halliwell Discalimer: I do not I repeat do not own Harry Potter, or the Show Charmed. I do however own the idea of this story and some of the characters. Happy Reading.  
  
Chapter 1: Oh No  
  
Halliwell Manor: It was a nomal day at the Halliwell Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige their new found sister were relaxing on the couch listening to Grams tell them the woogie man story. Pheobe loved this story. Grams was at the part on how to vanquish it when 4 owls swooped into the room. Piper threw her hands up and the birds froze.  
  
"Piper" Grams said. Piper un froze the birds and they each landed by the girls. Prue had a brown owl, Piper had a white owl, Pheobe had a black owl, and Paige had a mixture of brown, and black. The owls had a letter tied the their foot. "Well open them" Grams said. They each took the piece of parchment from the birds. On the back was a wax seal. Piper opened hers 1st. "Yeah tell us something we don't know shirlock" Piper said.  
  
She continued reading. She looked at the next page.  
  
"Grams what is this Hogwarts" Piage asked.  
  
"It's a school for u to go to and learn more magic" Grams said.  
  
"And we leave in a week" Prue said.  
  
"And this school is in Britian" Pheobe said.  
  
"And we live in San Fransisco" Piper said.  
  
"How do we get there" Paige asked.  
  
"Well first u have to buy your supplies in Diagon Alley in London" Grams said.  
  
"Which brings the same ? How do we get there" Pheobe asked.  
  
"Well I think Paige can orb us" Grams said.  
  
"Sure" Paige said.  
  
They all gathered around her in a hug and they disappeared in blue/white lights. They reapeared in a club filled with weird looked people.  
  
"Right this way" Tom said to Grams.  
  
"Thank-you Tom" Grams said.  
  
He led them out the back and to a wall. He took out a long piece of wood and tapped the stones. Instantly the stones began to move into an arch. They walked in and Tom went back to the club. They started on their way to the big white building. They walked in and up to the counter where there were goblins. Pipers hands were twitching. Prue grabbed them.  
  
"Piper relax" she said.  
  
Piper relaxed a bit as Grams went to the nearest Goblin.  
  
"I would like to open three accounts" Grams said.  
  
"How much money in each" the goblin asked.  
  
"50000 Galleons, 25000 Sickles, and 25000 Knuts" Grams said.  
  
"Ah. Penny" the Goblin said.  
  
"Hello Griphook" she said.  
  
He led them to a door and stepped through it. The girls did to and saw a cart on some tracks. They all climbed in and they sped off. They stopped at #133, #233, #and 333, #433 . At #133 Prue scooped some of the coins into her back pack. Piper got off at 233. She too scooped the coins into her back pack. Pheobe got off at 333. She also scooped coins into her back pack. Paige got off at 433. They sped off to land at a door. They all got out and were led to the door. They went through it and found themselves out side.  
  
"I have to go buy some things" Grams said. "U have your lists meet me at the club in an hour".  
  
The girls went off and walked into a store called Madam Malkims Robes For all occations.  
  
"May I help you" a lady said.  
  
"Yes we each need robes for Hogwarts" Piper said.  
  
"Ah yes. Right this way" she said.  
  
The girls followed her into a back room where there were 2 more woman standing next to stools. Piper stepped onto a stool by the lady that led them, Prue was on her right, and Pheobe was on her left. Paige was on Prue's right. They each had robes pulled over their head and the ladies startyed pinning them. They were done in about 10 minutes and payed 2 galleons 3 silver sickles each. They walked out. Prue, Paige and Pheobe went ahead of Piper who walked a little slower so she could look at the stuff they passed. Some one came up behind her and she shrieked. Prue and Pheobe turned around. Piper spun around and threw her hands up.  
  
"Piper don't" Prue called.  
  
But it was to late. The man that had grabbed her shoulder stood frozen like a statue. Piper quickly unfroze him.  
  
"Yes" Piper said.  
  
"Hi. I'm Harry Potter" the boy said.  
  
"I'm Piper Halliwell. Nice to meet you" Piper said.  
  
Prue, and Pheobe, and Paige came up behind her. 2 more people came up behind Harry. Piper, and Harry shook hands. As they did a light seemed to come from the group. Piper looked back at her sisters. The light died down and Harry and Piper stopped shaking hands.  
  
"You wanna come with me and my friends to buy the rest of our school slupplies" Harry asked.  
  
Piper looked at her sisters. They nodded.  
  
"Sure" Piper said.  
  
"This is Ron, and Hermione by the way" Harry said.  
  
"These are my sisters Prue, Pheobe, and Paige" Piper said.  
  
They headed toward another shop called Flourish and Blotts. They walked in and started searching for their books. When they found them all they paid and left.  
  
"We still need to get our wands" Paige said.  
  
"Lets go to Olivanders then" Harry said.  
  
He led them to a store called Olivanders. They walked in and a man came up to them.  
  
"Do you need another wand Mr. Potter" the man asked.  
  
"No. My new friends are having their first year this year" Harry said pointing to Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.  
  
"The Charmed Ones" the man ghasped.  
  
"What" Hermione asked.  
  
"They are the Charmed ones" he said.  
  
"Well yes we are. But how did u know" Piper asked.  
  
"He's very smart" Harry said.  
  
"Yes well I have an instict about these things" the man said.  
  
He disappered behind some shelves and brought out 4 wands. He handed 1 to Prue, 1 to Piper, 1 to Pheobe, and 1 to Paige.  
  
"Wave them around" he said.  
  
The girls did as they were told and Prue's, and Paiges gave off gold sparks as Piper's broke the glass vase, and Pheobe's blew up the lamp.  
  
"Piper" Prue said.  
  
"What I didn't blow up the lamp" Piper said.  
  
Mr. Olivander disappered and came back with 2 more wands.  
  
"Try these" he said to Piper, and Pheobe. Pheobe's emitted gold sparks as Piper's sent a whole shelf of wands toppling to the floor.  
  
"Definatly not" Mr. Olivander said going to get more wands.  
  
He came back with 4 more. He handed the first 1 to her and she broke a window. He handed her another 1 and she tipped his desk over. She flinched at what a mess she was making. Mr. Olivander however looked delighted. He gave her the 3rd 1 and she through the coat rack into the back of the store. He handed her the last and she waved it. The glass that Mr. Olivander was about to grab flew out of his reach and shattered. Mr. Olivander laughed. He walked down 1 isle in the store so they all could see him and he stopped. He pulled 1 wand off the shelf and smirked. He took it out of it's case and handed it to her. It wasn't brown like most of them but it was a kind of transparent blue, purple. She waved it and millions of gold sparks flew out of it repairing all the things that had broken. Mr. Olivander clapped and wrapped all their new wands. Piper stayed behind to see why she had tried so many wands.  
  
"You see Piper. You have a special gift that can not be done with wands. The wand I have given you is special so you can channel your special magic through it at times when it is neccesary" Mr. Olivander said as a boy with pale blonde hair walked in with a girl that had pale blonde hair.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy".  
  
"Hello Mr. Olivander. My sister needs a wand" he said pointing to the girl.  
  
"Of course" he said going to get some wands.  
  
"Hello Miss……" Draco Malfoy started.  
  
"Halliwell" Piper said.  
  
She didn't like this boy. He laughed.  
  
"What's your first name? Mines Draco" He said.  
  
"Piper" she said stiffly.  
  
"Suck a pretty name for a beautiful girl" he said.  
  
At that moment gold sparks were sent from the wand the girl was trying. Piper left and seconds later Draco and his little sister followed her. Piper saw them following her in window she was looking through. Draco caught up with her.  
  
"Would you like to go out sometime" he asked.  
  
"No" Piper said walking away.  
  
She saw his little sister walk another way as he followed her. He ran and caught up to her.  
  
"Why" he asked.  
  
She kept refusing all the ? he asked her when she saw her friends, and sisters.  
  
"Look. If you don't leave me alone I'll blow you up" Piper said turning around.  
  
"Yeah right. No witch or wizard can blow things up" Draco said.  
  
"Then give me something" Piper said.  
  
He handed her his dead watch. She threw it up in the air and threw her hands up at it. It burst into a million tiny parts. She turned around again and stalked toward the group.  
  
"Piper" Prue started.  
  
"Don't start with me Prue" Piper said.  
  
They continued walking and Draco caught up with them.  
  
"Is the reason you won't go out with me because of Potter over there" he asked pointing to Harry who was next to her.  
  
"You know what" Piper said "Shut-up".  
  
She threw her hands in the air at him and he stopped moving. Draco's father hurried over to them. "What did you do to him" Mr. Malfoy asked.  
  
"I froze him" Piper said.  
  
"How" Mr. Malfoy asked.  
  
"I'm 1 on the Charmed Ones. It was 1 of my gifts" Piper said. 


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets, and Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Secrets, And Hogwarts  
  
"So your one of the Charmed ones" Malfoy said "Prove it".  
  
Then of course a demon appears. It charges at Paige. She orbs out. Prue astrol projects over to it and kicks it. Piper try's to blow it up but it comes back. Pheobe levitates and kicks it.  
  
"Pheobe we need a spell" Piper shouted.  
  
"Okay. How about this" Pheobe said "The power of 4 will show you the door, The power of 4 will show you the door". They all repeated it.  
  
"What was that Pheobe" Prue asked. "I couldn't think of anything okay" Pheobe said. They continued walking to the Leaky Cauldron. They said goodbye to Harry, Hermione, and Ron and Paige orbed them home with Grams. They packed they're new trunks and went to bed. The next morning at 10:30 Paige orbed them all to the platform with their stuff. When the girls got on the train Grams gave Piper the book of shadows.  
  
"Don't tell them I gave it to you. You are the most responsible and will take care of it. Hide it and lock it up. Don't let anyone see it" she said. Piper put it in her backpack. She got on the train and they waved back to Grams. The train left the station and Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige went looking for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They found them in the last compartment with another girl.  
  
"Hi" Piper said.  
  
"Who are you" The girl asked. "I'm Piper. This is Prue, this is Pheobe, and this is Paige" Piper said. They sat down.  
  
"I'm Lavender. I'm Rons girlfriend" Lavender said. They all looked at Ron who blushed crimson.  
  
"Hey you guys want to see something cool" Pheobe asked.  
  
"Sure" they said together.  
  
"Show them Prue" Pheobe said.  
  
"Which one" Prue asked.  
  
"Show them both" Pheobe said.  
  
"I need something though" Prue said. Piper put her hand in her backpack and withdrew a book. Prue flung her hand at it and it flew out of her hands. It landed on the floor and Harry bent to pick it up.  
  
"Leave it" Pheobe said. Harry sat back up. Prue closed her eye's and went limp. Seconds later she appeared standing up in the compartment with her other body sitting down. She disappeared and her body came back.  
  
"Paige" Pheobe said.  
  
"Book" Paige said holding out her hands. The book disappeared from the floor in blue/white lights and reappeared in her hands. She threw the book to Piper who caught it and put it in her bag. Paige then disappeared in a flash of blue/white lights. Then reappeared. She sat back down and Pheobe said "Piper".  
  
"Throw something breakable in the air" Piper said. Lavender heitently took out a glass rose. She threw it up in the air and Piper threw her hands at it. It blew up and froze. She unfroze it and the pieces fell to the floor. Hermione took out her wand.  
  
"Wait" Pheobe said. She nodded to Paige.  
  
"I haven't tried that though" Paige said.  
  
"Try it now" Prue said. Paige nealed down next to all the pieces and placed her hands over them. A gold light came from them and healed the glass. She handed the rose back to Lavender and sat down.  
  
"My turn" Pheobe said jumping up. She stood on the ground. She slowly levitated off the ground. She came back down and brushed Harry's hand.  
  
"uh" she said in that premonition way. Piper, Prue, and Paige stood up. She came out of it a minute later. She looked at Harry scared.  
  
"Who was that" she asked out of breath.  
  
"Who" Piper asked. "The man I saw in my premonition. There was a woman with red hair, a man that looked like Harry, and a baby with black hair. Then a man with red snake eye's broke into their house and killed them" Pheobe said stepping back even more.  
  
"Was it the future" Prue asked.  
  
"No. It was me as a baby. She saw how my parents died" Harry said standing up  
  
"Sometimes I see it too though it's not a premonition". They arrived at Hogwarts and Prue, Piper, Pheobe, and Paige went with the 1st years to get sorted. They crossed the lake on the boats together and entered the underground part of the castle. Proffesor McGonaggal greeted them.  
  
"You 4 will go last" she said to them. They stood in the back of the line. They slowly entered the Great Hall. The smiled at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender and lined up in the front with the rest. All the first years were sorted.  
  
"Now to announce a new 7th year, a new 5th year, a new 3rd year and a new 2nd year the Charmed Ones" Dumbledore said. Paige was sorted first. She was put into Gryffindor. Pheobe went next and was also put in Gryffindor. Then Piper. She sat there for what seemed like forever when the hat shouted Gryffindor. Prue was last. As soon as the hat touched her head she was put into Gryffindor. The table's hands were numming from so much clapping. The feast started. Paige reached for a roll when a ghost popped out. She shrieked and orbed out from fright. She reappeared in her seat breathed hard.  
  
"Sorry young lady" the ghost said.  
  
"Hello Nick" Hermione said giggling.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger" he said. He floated away. There was strong gust of wind and and the huge doors blew open. Every one looked over at them. A monster whirled through it.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here" Prue shouted threw the wind.  
  
"I don't know" Piper shouted back. The teachers threw spell after spell at it but they didn't vaise him.  
  
"Why would shakes attack us here" Paige yelled.  
  
"That's a good ?" Pheobe shouted back.  
  
"Alright vanquishing spell" Piper screamed.  
  
"Evil winds that blow, That which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell" they shouted together. The monster exploded with a loud shriek and the girls sat down. The teachers looked at each other.  
  
"This is going to be a ong year" Dumbledore said and smiled. The ate their food and went to bed. Prue was in 7th year, Piper was in 5th year with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Pheobe was in 3th year with Ginny, Ron's little sister, and Paige was in her 2nd year. Piper went up the stairs with Hermione who was showing her around. Already they had become friends. She lead her up the stairs to no-mans land and into their dormatory. Piper sat on her bed and picked up her book bag. She laid it gently on her bed and opened it. She took out a big book.  
  
"Is that a photo album" the girls asked as they got ready for bed.  
  
"No" Piper said quickly.  
  
"Oh. Well. We've seen your powers, and how sweet they are, so what are your mothers like" Lavender asked.  
  
"My mom is dead" Piper said "She died when I was a toddler" Piper said.  
  
"Oh" Lavender said.  
  
"What about your dad" Parvati asked.  
  
"I don't know where he is" Piper said.  
  
"Do you live in an orphanage" another girl asked.  
  
"No. I live with my Grams" Piper said. She got ready for bed and sat under the covers. She opened the big book on her lap. She looked at the spell that gave her her powers. She knew she would have to make the others recite the spell so they could help her in the battle but that would wait until tomorrow. She knew they had the power. She would help them use them and learn how to control them. She looked through the rest of the book until she came upon her favorite spell. She walked down into the common room. She placed the book on the couch. She went back up into her room and got 10 white candle's, insence, and her wand. She went back down to the common room with her slippers on her feet so she wouldn't make noise. She placed the 10 white candle's in a circle. She placed the insence next to her. And lit it. She pointed her wand at each of the candle's and they falred to life.  
  
"Hear these words, hear my cries, spirit form the other side, come to us, cross now the great divide" she recieted. In an instant there was a cold wind. She stood and looked at the see through body of her mother.  
  
"Piper, whats wrong sweety" she asked.  
  
"Mom, I need help. I have to get my room mates to recite the spell to give them their natural powers so they can help us in the battle. Prue is going to be so mad at me. She thinks the book is still at home" Piper said.  
  
"Oh sweety I wouldn't worry about it to much. Prue will eventually understand. She thank-you in the long run" she said.  
  
"Who's down there" said a voice from the head boy stairs.  
  
"Go know" Piper said to her mother. There was a swirl of light before the Head boy came down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing down here" he asked.  
  
"Ummmmmm" Piper said.  
  
"she was waiting for me" Harry said running down the stairs with Hermione coming form the girls.  
  
"Very well but get to bed soon" he said. He went back up to his dormitory.  
  
"What were you doing here" Harry asked. She slumped onto the floor.  
  
"What did you do" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Nothing" he said. A pool of blood started moving down the floor form her back.  
  
"Oh no Harry call for Madam Pomfrey" Hermione said. He started walking toward the portrait when her spirit rose.  
  
"No call for Leo" Piper said in bairly a whisper.  
  
"But" Hermione said.  
  
"Just do it. And say it's from me" Piper said.  
  
"Leo" Hermione said.  
  
"Louder" Piper told her.  
  
"Leo. Piper needs you" Hermione said louder. There was a swirl of blue/white lights and there stood a 14 year old boy. He rushed toward Pipers body.  
  
"Oh no" Leo said. He looked at her spirit and placed his hands over her body. A gold light emitted from them and s the blood disappeared. Her spirit disappeared and she sat up with a deep breathe. Leo took hold of her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Leo" she cried.  
  
"Shhhhh" he said soothing her "It's okay". Harry looked at Hermione and she shrugged. Leo helped her stand up and sat her back down on the couch.  
  
"What happened" he asked.  
  
"It was like a premonition. I was abck where I was shot 4 years ago. It was so real" Piper said.  
  
"I'll talk to the elders. Some one must have sent that to you to get rid of you since you don't have that power" Leo said. He orbed out and Piper was left sitting on the couch.  
  
"Piper" Hermione asked some what quitly.  
  
"Yes" she said.  
  
"What were you doing down here any was" Hermione said coming and sitting next to her.  
  
"I was talking to my mother" Piper said.  
  
"Through the fire" Hermione asked.  
  
"No" Piper said.  
  
"How" Harry asked.  
  
"I called her spirit" Piper said.  
  
"So could you perhaps call my parents" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you have something of theirs" Piper asked. He left and came back with a picture of them on their weading day. Piper looked at it. She taped it with her wand and another copy appeared. She gave him the picture back and conjured up a dish. She held the picture over a burning candle and set it in the dish.  
  
"Beloved spirits, we seak your guidence, we ask that you commun with us, and move amongst us. Hear these words, hear my cries, spirit from the other side, come to us, cross now the great divide" in a swirl of gold lights 2 spirits appeared.  
  
"Oh Harry" Lily said. She stepped out of the circle and became solid. James did so aswell. They hugged.  
  
"You have 3 hours before you must get back into the circle or else I will never be able to conjur you again" Piper said. (I made that up so don't sue for wrong info).  
  
AN: Leo is going to be growing up with them okay. And the battle Piper is talking about will be explained in the next chapter. Also what demon is trying to hurt Piper will be in the next chapter. What is going to happen to Grams once she comes for a visit but then doesn't return home. 


	3. Chapter 3: Demons, and Dark Lighters

AN: I know I haven't posted in so long and I'm sorry but with school going and stuff I don't have that much time. I am willling to give you some of my time right now in writing this while I wait for my mother to pick me up.  
  
The next day Piper went down to the great hall to find students running around screaming their heads off.  
  
"What is it" she asked a passing 3rd year.  
  
"There's something in there. The professors can't get rid of it. It's to strong for them" she screamed. Piper looked toward were the students were coming from. She ran to the great hall calling Leo on the way. She opened the door and raced in. There was a large demon standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Come on Piper think think. Who is this" she said to herself. Leo appeared next to her.  
  
"On my god it's a dark lighter" Leo said. The man sent an arrow at Leo but Piper pushed him out of the way. She threw her hands up at it and he blew up.  
  
"I think your right Albus this will be a long year" McGonagall said. Breakfast began when everybody calmed down and Piper made sure her sisters were okay. She headed for her first class that just happened to be potions.  
  
"It seems we have a new student who looks like she thinks pretty highly of herself because she can get rid of things I can't" Snape said when he walked in and saw Piper writing.  
  
"Thats" Harry started.  
  
"It's okay Harry. Let him think what he likes" Piper said.  
  
"Follow the instructions on the board" he said sourly and waved his wand. Piper raised her hand.  
  
"Can I make my own potion" Piper asked. Snape stared at her.  
  
"Does that mean yes" she asked smiling.  
  
"It means" Snape said.  
  
"It means yes miss Halliwell" Dumbledore said walking in. Piper snatched ingrediants out of her bag and placed them on the table she was working at. She stood up. She didn't like sitting when she made potions. She started to throw peices of everything in until it poofed. Snape bent over it.  
  
"What is this" he asked scooping some into a clear bottle and twisting the lid on. Piper got out the small turkey baster they used and she put some into her own tube. She stoppered it.  
  
"This is for vanquishing warlocks" she said holding it up.  
  
"Why would you want to vanquish a wizard" Snape asked almost scared she would make him drink it. Most of the guys in class stepped away from her.  
  
"Not wizards. Warlocks. The kind that are after me and my sisters powers to rule the under world" Piper said.  
  
"What do these things look like" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Like that" Piper said pointing to a man that just appeared in the room. She threw the bottle at his feet and a puff of blue smoke covered him. When he cleared he stood there rubbing his eye's. She blew him up.  
  
"The potion stops them from blinking so I can blow them up" Piper said.  
  
"Blinking" Snape asked.  
  
"It's how they get around. They think of where they want to be and they blink and there they are" Piper said. Class ended with most of the students not finishing their potions as they were to busy listening to Piper explain warlocks and demons to the professors. After a few more classes in which she was asked to show her powers and then they started class she had lunch. She told her sisters about her classes after they told her about there's.  
  
"Ow damn it" Piper almost shouted but caught herself.  
  
"Go to Madame Pomfrey" Harry suggested.  
  
"No I'll be okay it's just a scratch" she said.  
  
"Let me see" he said and tried to pull her hand away from her arm. She pulled away. She ran out.  
  
"Leo" she called in the enterance hall. Leo appeared.  
  
"What" he asked. She withdrew her hand. He touched it.  
  
"Oww" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry but I have to see it" he said. She let him see it.  
  
"Oww stop that hurts" she shrieked. In the Great Hall there voices could be heard. Dumbledore fliked his wand and they appeared. Piper looked around as Leo healed her arm.  
  
"Who is this" Snape shouted and pointed his wand at Leo. Leo focused on him.  
  
"That's not a professor" Leo whispered to Piper.  
  
"It's a dark Lighter" he shouted. Before he could get away Snape transformed and shot him with a poison arrow. Leo screamed and clutched his shoulder around the arrow. He fell to his knee's.  
  
"Leo" she asked. He started to close his eye's.  
  
"Paige" Piper screamed. She had burst into tears. Paige rushed foreward and orbed them away. The professors left leaving Filch in charge and headed to the Gryffindor common room hoping that that's were they had gone. McGonagall opened it and saw Piper leaning over Leo crying and trying to take the arrow out.  
  
"Let me help" Paige said stepping foreward.  
  
"No you're a whitelighter too. It affects you as well" Piper said breaking the end of the arrow off. The arrow had gone through his shoulder so it pocked out the other side. She started to push it through as he shouted out. She grabbed the other end and set it down on a table.  
  
"Miss Halliwell shall I request Madame Pomfrey up here" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No. She won't be able to deal with this" Piper said.  
  
"Paige stay wth him for a second I'll be right back" Piper said. She got up drying her tears and rushed up the stairs. She came back with a piece of paper and a copper dish. She pulled out her wand. She read off the paper and rolled it up. She lit it on fire and placed it into the bowl. It was almost as if some one was orbing as they watched blue white lights flowed from Piper to Leo.  
  
"But you don't know how to use them" Paige said.  
  
"Like hell I don't. Remember when you and I had to switch powers" Piper screamed. The professors watched in amazment as she orbed out and back in next to Leo from the stairs. She ripped his shirt off his shoulder and cleaned it.  
  
"Come on damn it" she said loudly trying to heal him. 


End file.
